


Come curl up in my arms

by tudou4646



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I am soft for this, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tudou4646/pseuds/tudou4646
Summary: I read this Tumblr prompt and immediately wrote in this 5 minutes. Wonwoo is a writer, Mingyu is a businessman. Pure fluff, they cuddle and sleep and that's it.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Come curl up in my arms

“I don’t need to go to bed, I’m not tired, I’ll be fine,” Wonwoo said, not taking his eyes off of his computer screen, typing rapidly on the keyboard. He didn’t see the little pout Mingyu had on his face as Wonwoo’s insisted on staying up. It was past midnight, and the city was dark only lit up from the cars driving by and the building’s lights outside of the window.

Mingyu didn’t like Wonwoo staying up so late. It meant that Wonwoo would sleep in, and miss breakfast before Mingyu headed to the office. Mingyu loved making Wonwoo breakfast, and if he didn’t, then Wonwoo most likely would skip it, and later skip lunch. Wonwoo was skinny enough as it was, and sometimes his health wasn’t all that good. This got Mingyu thinking, and then a sudden idea popped into his head. Wonwoo was still typing, entirely focused on the comments his editor made. The screen reflected on Wonwoo’s glasses, the Word Doc’s black and white marked up with red notes.

“But darling, I’ll be so lonely without you. Come curl up in my arms so I can feel whole again,” Mingyu said, giving Wonwoo a shoulder massage. Wonwoo didn’t look up, so he didn’t see the small smile Mingyu had on his face. He only gave an a soft sigh as Mingyu’s touch relaxed him.

At a particularly strong dig in his shoulders, Wonwoo softly groaned, melting a little. His typing slowed, “Ahh, are you trying to seduce me into healthy sleeping patterns?” 

“Is it working?” Mingyu asked, stopping for a second. 

Wonwoo gave an almost exasperated sigh, and Mingyu knew he was winning. Wonwoo stopped typing and finally looked up at Mingyu, who gave him a kiss on his forehead. “Fine,” Wonwoo said and closed his laptop. 

He let himself be pulled up by Mingyu and lead into their bedroom. Soon the two of them were curled up in bed, under the blankets. Mingyu tugged Wonwoo closer to him, tucking Wonwoo’s head under his chin and letting him snuggle to his chest. Wonwoo gave a happy sigh, holding onto Mingyu tightly. It didn’t take long for Wonwoo to pass out, warm and content. Mingyu let himself watch Wonwoo’s sleeping, peaceful face for a while, until Wonwoo’s even breathing lulled him to sleep.


End file.
